


this silly game we play, play

by Ellerigby13



Series: Darcy Lewis Bingo 2020 [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Barebacking, Baseball, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Hook-Up, Idiots in Love, Mutual Pining, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:54:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26006038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellerigby13/pseuds/Ellerigby13
Summary: Darcy's been dancing around a crush on her friend for the last three years, since he was the shy little art student plopping into the next seat in freshman chemistry.  Now that he's the starting pitcher on their college baseball team, nearly a foot taller and a hundred more pounds of muscle, she's not so sure she stands a chance with him.Literally everyone else knows that she does.
Relationships: Darcy Lewis/Steve Rogers
Series: Darcy Lewis Bingo 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1851811
Comments: 32
Kudos: 286
Collections: Darcy Lewis Bingo





	this silly game we play, play

**Author's Note:**

> Inspiration for this bad boy came from the idea that I had a sex playlist in college, so naturally [Darcy should, too](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/0AvjAFYUTIsb3LOiCK2eg7?si=4XQ_slU6QvWvnC-Vy9ng4g).  
> Big thanks to [Em_Jaye](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Em_Jaye) for helping me mull this one over and helping build said sex playlist.

“It is hot as _balls_.”

Jane eyed her over the top of the chemistry textbook she’d been poring over the entire afternoon. “Perhaps, and I’m just going out on a limb here, you’d be a little less hot if you ditched the stockings?”

Darcy adjusted the garter belt that sat very inappropriately (but plenty comfortably) in the waistband of the Spongebob boxers she was wearing to get ready for tonight’s Midterms Mayhem Bash. The Programming Board at their little square of campus had set up the mostly informal dance event to ease the stress of all the hard work they’d been doing this semester, but a good amount of Darcy and Jane’s friends had still lagged through the majority of midterms week and were likely to spend most of tonight hunched over their laptops finishing their tests and essays.

“I’m getting ready. This is the only part of the outfit that doesn’t get fucked by hair or makeup.”

It was a half-truth. She wasn’t exactly getting ready yet, the pumps she saved for special occasions kicked up on the seat of the chair she usually occupied whenever she was studying, Angry Birds open on her phone with one red bird left to knock out this level’s obstacle. Jane clearly knew this, judging from the way her eyebrows raised over the rim of her book.

“Are you _still_ studying? I thought you finished your midterm this morning.”

“I did,” Jane said almost instantly, “but since I know I’m gonna be hungover tomorrow, I’m just finishing up this week’s quiz questions before I’m too fucked up to leave my room.”

“You’re a stronger willed woman than I am,” Darcy mused, leaning her head over the arm of the plush chair she and Jane had affectionately named “Fred.” “I’m planning on spending tomorrow naked in bed, DoorDashing the fattiest menu items I can find, hopefully being spoon-fed by the sexiest person at the Bash tonight.”

Jane smirked. “I didn’t know Steve was coming over tomorrow.”

“What am I coming over for?”

Darcy felt herself go red from her chest up. Steve popped into the door they’d left open to air out their suite, a dewy glow of sweat still coating the angles of his handsome face as he returned from baseball practice. He looked damn good in his practice uniform, the gray fabric of his shirt clinging to that ridiculously broad chest. And even though they couldn’t see it from here, she knew the white pants he wore did _wonders_ for his ass.

Right now, though, he was smiling at her and waiting for an answer, one that she had to put her brain back together to think of. “Uh, brunch, if you’re up for it. I was gonna DoorDash it in the morning, because I’ll probably be too tired to move after the Bash tonight. You going?”

 _Smooth_ , was the face that Jane sent her before clearing her throat and burying her nose back in her book.

“Yeah, Buck, Sam, and I are probably heading up around ten. If you guys wanna pregame at our place before, you’re welcome to come by.” He took his cap off his head and brushed his forehead with his wrist, causing Darcy’s stomach to do a small series of backflips.

“Sure.” She smiled, fingering the hem of her crop top as if he couldn’t already see the skin peeking from between it and her boxers. His eyes seemed to stay perfectly fixed on hers, though, and with a small pinch of disappointment, she wished he’d check her out even only once. “We can pick up some beers or something, if that helps.”

“Perfect. Yeah, just bring a twelve-pack or something, and come over whenever. Our door should be open.”

“Okay,” she said, and his golden smile grew just a little as he rapped his knuckles to the doorframe and then proceeded down the way to the apartment he shared with his two best friends, on the next floor up. When she was sure he was out of earshot, Darcy heaved a sigh and let her limbs flop over the sides of the chair. “God, I hate him so much.”

“Sure, Jan. Hate him so much you’d lick him head to toe if he asked you to.” Jane clapped her book shut and tucked it into her bookbag, slinging it over the arm of her desk. “I’ve made up my mind, you’re bringing him back tonight. Let’s start your hair.”

As her best friend fiddled through the bathroom drawers for a curler and hair oil to tame Darcy’s frizz, she felt her heart swell with affection. Jane had watched Darcy damn near agonize over Steve since freshman year, when he’d shyly asked to sit next to her in the basic chemistry class they both needed and neither wanted to take, a good ten inches and eighty-odd pounds smaller than he was now. They’d bonded over liberal arts majors and a mutual dislike of the cafeteria pizza. The remainder of their freshman year, they’d tried weed together for the first time, watched every home volleyball game, and stayed up late talking about classes and the people they knew over warm PBRs.

In other words, she had slowly but surely fallen in love with the best friend she had at college, and didn’t dare tell him in case it spoiled their friendship.

When they went their separate ways at the end of freshman year, her back to west Pennsylvania and him back to Brooklyn, she hugged him close and made him promise to visit her over the summer. When he came for her birthday, a few weeks before fall semester started again, she had to force her mouth closed at the sight of the six foot tall beefcake who’d sprouted up from the dashingly handsome skinny little asthmatic boy she’d parted from only a few months prior.

Since then, he’d made it onto their school’s first string baseball team and become a part of that world, hanging with the boys and traveling the country for games and going to sorority parties. He felt direly out of Darcy’s league, but beyond all the tight pants and early afternoon practices, he still smiled, talked, and acted like the shy troublemaking art student she’d met and fallen for three years ago.

They were still friends now, but he had his boys. Sam and Bucky were good guys, kind and funny and smart, and they were good for Steve. She’d see him in the halls between classes, or at the events their RA set up, and she went to his home games when she had the chance, but it wasn’t the same as freshman year. He’d been her best friend, maybe with a chance of something else, but now...he was a casual friend at most, somebody she’d pine over for the next few years until someone else came along to help her forget him.

And yet, maybe spending one night with him to get all these stupid feelings and urges out, maybe that was the solution to a heart so cautiously reserved it didn’t have the chance to be broken.

So she let Jane roll her hair into long, luscious dark curls and pin them up at the back of her neck, and swab bright red lipstick across her mouth, and zip up the slinky black dress that matched her stockings and tastefully framed her cleavage. She looked sexier than she felt, her heart still in her throat at the thought of using this...using tonight to be with him.

“I don’t know how great an idea this is,” she said to the mirror, lifting the hem of her skirt to see the peekaboo of red lace at the top of her thighs. “I mean, what if he says no? How do I even _ask_? ‘Hey, Steve, it’s me, your friend from freshman year. Would you like to fuck out all the feelings I’ve been secretly harboring for you the past three years?’”

“Or you could just tell him how you feel?”

Darcy tried to sigh in a way that wouldn’t ruin the cat-eye she was applying. “Because it’s that easy.”

* * *

Steve pulled her in for a hug the moment she stepped through his door, smelling fresh like linens, in the soft blue button-up that clung perfectly to his body. Darcy’s heart was fit to burst. “Hey - God, you look _amazing_.”

She felt her entire face go painfully hot. “Thanks. You clean up pretty good yourself.”

His hair was still a little wet from his shower, dark blond and luscious the way it fell across his head. She knew he loved having it played with, from the few times they’d sparked up a joint together freshman year and he’d laid his head in her lap, closing his eyes while her heart flew into her throat and giggling about how heavy his jaw felt. She wondered what it would be like now to thread her fingers through his hair, stoned or not, if he’d make the same soft little sounds he had before.

“Darcy Lewis!” Bucky Barnes called, snapping her back to life. Before she could react, her feet were off the ground and his arms were around her middle, spinning her through the air.

“Oh my God, Bucky,” she laughed, wriggling against his grasp. As he let her go, she took in the voluminous man-bun he’d been maintaining over the last semester, somehow rocking it as a party look with a dark henley and straight-leg jeans. “Good to see you, too.”

“Been a hot minute since you two have darkened our doorway.” He leaned down to press a kiss to Jane’s cheek, leaving her bright pink by the time his lips left her. “C’mon in - is that beer?”

“Yeah.” Jane scoffed, proceeding past Bucky into their apartment with the box of Modelos she and Darcy had settled on at the grocery store. Darcy followed, only aware for a half a moment how cramped the hallway had become when she brushed past Steve. “If I’m lucky, I’ll never have to drink another PBR ever again.”

Their third roommate Sam was waiting in the kitchen, fixing up what looked like a seven layer dip. A brilliant smile lit up his face when he saw the girls, and he lifted up his arms to hug them at the same time. “Hey, hey, been a while! You both look beautiful, as always.”

“Thank you, Sam. You look dashing as always. Is Izzy comin’ through tonight?”

Izzy and Sam had dated since high school, and every so often she took the train down from her school in New York to visit. Darcy couldn’t imagine anyone Sam would fit better with - from the times she’d met her, she knew Izzy was a beautiful person in every sense of the word, smart as a whip with the most mesmerizing voice any of them had ever heard.

Sam’s smile turned adorably sheepish anytime someone brought her up, including now. “I’m picking her up from the station in an hour. She’ll be happy to see you. Here, try some of this dip I made.”

Darcy took one of the chips he’d offered and slid it through as many layers as she could manage and took a bite. “Oh my God, Sam. You sure you shouldn’t be in culinary school?”

Bucky turned up the music, a dance playlist featuring all the bouncy nostalgic hits of the 90s and mid-2000s along with contemporary hip hop beats, while Steve opened beers for each of them. She might have imagined the tender smile he flashed her as his fingers settled familiarly against hers, one small pause passing for the bottle to sweat into their skin, and then his touch was gone. If she were someone else, she would have grabbed him and kissed him on the spot, but she remembered that she wasn’t.

She was Darcy. They were friends. He didn’t want anything more than to drink with her and have a good night.

So she drank deeply and tore her eyes away with a laugh as nonchalant as she could make it, and joshed Bucky over the blatantly incorrect Spice Girls track that he’d chosen to bump and grind to. Jane flashed her a look.

Thankfully, as people started to arrive and as the beer began to take its hold, Darcy felt her limbs begin to loosen and the pressure begin to dissipate. Izzy threw both arms around her when Sam returned with her, squeezing much tighter than someone her size should be able to.

“I can’t believe how long it’s been since I saw you last,” she gushed, kissing Darcy hard on the cheek, and then pulled back, giggling. “Fuck, sorry, I left a mark.”

“Izzy, it’s fine.” But before she could protest any further, she had pressed the tip of her tongue to her thumb and scrubbed away the mauve lipstick print she might have left. “It’s so good to see you. How’s everything going? You look fucking awesome, as usual.”

Her dark eyes went soft and electric with excitement. “Things are good. My advisor got me a seat in the orchestra for this Jazz Age event the city’s putting on in February - please, please say you and Jane’ll come?”

“Iz, that’s amazing! Congratulations, yeah, of course, I’ll make sure we’re free. God, that’s so cool! You’re gonna do fantastic.”

“She _is_ ,” Sam hummed, stringing his hands around her middle and planting a kiss to her neck. “And if you two come, I can get the boys to come out, and I won’t be the only jackass I know in a suit there.”

“Yeah, ‘cause you look terrible in a suit,” Steve said, rolling his eyes, and took Darcy’s empty bottle to the recycling bin. “Darcy’s right, Iz, no matter how many jackasses in suits are in the audience for you, you’re gonna do great.”

She wanted to ask what Sam had meant when he said that if she and Jane went, he’d be more likely to get the boys out - since when had she made any difference in getting Bucky or Steve to do anything on Sam’s behalf? He was one of their best friends - but Izzy had gasped when the song changed, softly declaring it _their song_ , and turned in his arms to place her hands on his shoulders and sway from one side to the other.

“She’s good for him,” rumbled Steve from beside her, his arms folded over his broad chest. Darcy nodded, realizing that she very suddenly didn’t know what to do with her own hands. “He’s always a hundred times happier whenever she comes to town.”

“Yeah,” Darcy echoed, leaning into the wall on her other side. She was still a few comfortable stops before buzzed, but her judgment whispered gently and naggingly into her ear that if she got touchy, she’d be all over him in a minute. “It’s good seeing you guys. I feel like it’s been forever since we all got together.”

Steve turned his head to look at her straight on, and the way his soft baby blues met hers made her knees go to jelly on the spot. “Really? I pass by your place on the way back from practice all the time.”

“In passing, yeah, but...I don’t know, we haven’t made a point to actually hang out in a while.” She hated the way she sounded like she was whining for his attention, like a needy schoolgirl. “I’m sorry, I know it’s dumb, and we’re all busy…”

“No,” he said quickly, resting a hand on her shoulder. “No, it ain’t dumb. I’m sorry, maybe I’ve been scatterbrained with school and baseball and everything. We’ll make a point to do somethin’, all of us, or…”

He trailed off, but Darcy felt as though something warm and floaty had swept through her belly. “Or?”

“Or...you know, we could do somethin’ just you and me, too.”

As loud as the music had grown, and the apartment not quite packed with coeds laughing and drinking and dancing, the small bubble around Darcy and Steve fell into a heavy silence, and they looked at each other, Darcy refusing to acknowledge the tingle in her ribcage that screamed for her to _do something!_

“Yeah, I’d like that,” she said, her voice quieter than she’d meant for it to be.

She could see his eyelashes now, the softly curving slope of his lips and the small glistening scratches of stubble on his chin, skin smooth and rough and enticing, like the forbidden fruit she just had to taste…

“Hey, Darce,” Jane cut in, “Wanda’s gonna give us a ride to O’Donnell Hall, but she’s heading out now. Steve, we’ll see you at the Bash?”

“Yeah.” His voice had gone back to its usual friendly timbre, and Darcy had to tell herself that the look in his eyes right now was decidedly not apologetic, that she’d only imagined how close he felt and how close they’d been… “Yeah, see you guys there.”

Of course, no matter how much she told herself that it hadn’t meant anything, nothing stopped her from overthinking their moment on the ride over and at the dance itself.

Wanda, Jane and Darcy’s favorite junior, known for her signature red dress and laid-back attitude, offered her sympathy in the form of cheek-kisses and dirty dancing. “He obviously likes you,” she called over the music, gently tousling Darcy’s hair, “so you should go for it.”

“How?” Darcy yelled, swaying her hips. “What do I say? How do I tell him? I don’t even...have the words for what I feel about him...how I’ve felt about him since the day I met him.”

Wanda shook her head. “When there are no words for what you feel, you don’t speak. You act. The moment he gets here, you show him how you feel about him.”

The baseball boys arrived around a half-hour later, and because they were surrounded by the rest of the team and a bunch of the softball girls, Darcy didn’t feel particularly rushed to drop her bomb on Steve the moment he walked in the door. Still, over the crowd, she spotted his sweet smile and wave as he milled in with Sam, Izzy, and Bucky, making their way toward the bar.

“Don’t feel like you _have_ to go for it tonight, you know.” Jane had wrapped her arm around Darcy’s waist, and leaned in close to speak to her over the music.

“I’m sorry, I thought _you_ made up your mind that I was bringing him home tonight?” She quirked an eyebrow, gesturing to the getup that Jane had so carefully helped her curate. “Besides, if I don’t do it tonight, I’ll probably chicken out forever and always wonder what would’ve happened. I got my _cuca_ shaved, I got my sexy tunes on lock, I got my sexy thigh-highs...it’ll be fine.”

But when Steve, Sam, Izzy, and Bucky finally extricated themselves from the main jock group and came over to chat with Darcy, Jane, and Wanda, she was definitely not fine. She laughed too loud at something Bucky said and started to feel her armpits go about ten degrees hotter than the rest of her body. Steve caught her eye and, as if sensing her anxiety, gently took her by the elbow and said, “You wanna get some air?”

She nodded, quickly pressing a kiss to Izzy’s cheek when she mouthed _are you okay?_ and let herself slip her hand into Steve’s before leading him through the crowd to the front patio. Her heart pounded wildly in her chest, as she fumbled for what the hell it was she was supposed to do now that they were about to be alone.

Steve seemed to be on a similar page - he ran a hand through his hair, smiling nervously once she met his eye. “You have a good ride up with Wanda?”

Had it been freshman year, she would’ve snorted and called him a dork. Instead, she smiled back, filing a stray tendril of hair behind her ear. “I guess so. You have a good ride up with the boys and Izzy?”

He let out a breathy laugh. “Yeah. Yeah, I guess that was kind of a stupid question. I just...I kinda felt like we were in the middle of somethin’ when you guys headed out.”

She didn’t need a mirror to know her cheeks had filled with color. “Me, too. I, um...I want...Steve, you’re my friend, and I…”

“Hey.” He was another step closer, and with his big, warm body crowding her again, she wanted nothing more than for him to handle her, put his strong hands on her. Instead, he rested his palm to the back of her neck and tilted her head up to meet his eye. “Tell me I’m wrong about this?”

She could only shake her head a fraction of an inch. “You’re not.”

He might have breathed, “good,” but she didn’t have much time to figure it out before his lips were on hers, one hand sliding into her hair and the other around her waist.

* * *

Thankfully, the Uber driver got to them fast and got to her res hall fast, so the hardest part of taking Steve up to her suite was keeping her hands off him long enough to swipe her ID through the keyslot. Even when she paused to reach for the small speaker with her back to Steve, she arched into him to let him kiss her neck, her thumb quickly tapping the playlist labeled “Not for You” to drown out any stupid things she might say.

“It ain’t fair,” he muttered, husky, into her skin, guiding her into her bedroom and against the frame of her bed. “You’re so fucking beautiful.”

“Look who’s talkin’.” She whirled around on him, pulling his face down to hers again to take his lip between her teeth, her fingers digging into the hair at the back of his neck. He made a soft little sound that she wanted to memorize, so she slid her tongue along his.

“Darcy…” He gripped her hips so hard she swore she’d have fingerprint-shaped bruises in the morning, but she didn’t care.

“I want you, Steve,” she hissed, hands on his collar. Their teeth clashed first, but before he could kiss her deeper she stood on tiptoe to dip her head into his neck, mouthing his pulse point.

Something like a growl rumbled in his throat. Darcy pressed her thighs together, feeling how wet he’d made her. “Fuck.”

They had too many clothes and too slow hands to make each other bare fast enough, she thought, as if she had the time to think, slipping the buttons of his shirt loose and then moving his undershirt over his head. Steve’s rough fingers were sliding in time with the music, stuttering to find the zipper at the base of her spine and then stuttering it down.

When she wiggled free of her dress, his eyes went dark and heady. “Jesus, Darcy.”

A blush crept up her neck, and now, so exposed, she was certain he could see it. She yanked him closer by the belt, palming the clear outline of his arousal. “Can I keep the stockings on?”

Steve breathed out a laugh, her heart stammering as his hand skidded under the cup of her bra to thumb at her nipple. “Whatever you want, honey.”

The pet name sounded almost too natural coming from him, so she guided his body into the mattress, silencing him with her mouth on his. She keened into his hand cupping her breast, rolling her crotch against his to chase that high.

“Oh my God,” he sighed, and shut himself up this time by ducking his head to close his lips around her nipple.

 _Not enough_ , her body screamed, her hands fumbling to open his belt, his fly, his boxers, to free his cock. He shuffled his pants down and kicked them with a soft slap to the floor, snapping her bra open at the clasp on the front.

Darcy’s breath skipped, as he took the time to mouth her neglected nipple, one hand sliding into her panties and padding between her folds. He pressed the tip of his finger to her clit and rolled it into a lazy circle, drawing a jolt of electricity from her belly.

“Please, Steve,” she whined, trapping his hand between her body and his, a coil in her hips squeezing tight as he began to pick up his pace, darting kisses along the slope of her breasts. “Inside me, _please_.”

He lifted his head to look her in the eyes, his face only contorting a little when she closed her fingers around his cock. “I don’t have any condoms.”

“‘M clean,” she hummed, stroking him upward and relishing the way his eyes screwed shut and his mouth formed a perfect little ‘o.’ “And I’m on the pill.”

She only had a split second to look into his eyes again when he opened them, and swept a hand to the small of her back, flipping them so that he lay above her on his forearm. She released him for just a moment to push her panties down her thighs, barely getting them off before he was kissing her again, his hard, strong chest pressing down to hers and his cock lying against her abdomen, leaking precum on top of her garter belt.

“You a hundred percent sure?” he mumbled into her ear, his breath hot on her neck.

“ _Please_ , Steve - ” she begged, scrambling to line him up with her, canting her hips to find the head of him barely brushing between her folds.

He dropped his forehead to hers before he slid shallowly into her, filling her perfectly in only a few short thrusts. Darcy’s head cocked back into her pillow, Steve’s face in her neck, as he pushed experimentally inside of her, full to the hilt.

She was about to beg him again when he set a pace even with the beat of whatever song was on now, something slow and sultry, his hips colliding with her thighs with a tempered effort, like he was holding himself back from pistoning into her. She was close, craved him, didn’t know how to want anything else but for him to be inside her forever.

Steve painstakingly pressed his hand over her clit again, working tender circles with every drag of his cock inside her, and Darcy grew dizzy with love. Pleasure blooming from her cunt to her fingertips, he pushed her over the edge, her body bowing against his.

“You’re so beautiful, Darce,” he hummed, over and over, “ _fuck_ , you’re beautiful,” chasing the rhythm he’d set and shuddering out of time as he stumbled into his release.

If her tongue hadn’t been so busy chanting his name while he spilled into her, Darcy might’ve told him then that she loved him.

She woke the next morning unreasonably hot, feeling still drunk with adoration, before realizing that Steve’s naked body was slung across her, and her heart swelled in spite of herself. He hadn’t snuck out during the night. She hadn’t royally fucked this up.

When she attempted to slide out from beside him, one blue eye cracked open, and his thick arm tightened around her middle.

“Hey,” he said huskily, making her heart stutter the millionth time.

“Hey.”

His body seemed to crack in every place possible with the mighty stretch he gave, and Darcy had to stifle a giggle. “I think I remember hearin’ somethin’ about DoorDashing fatty food and havin’ me feed it to you naked?”

A hot blush rolled over both her cheeks - God, she needed to stop doing that. “You heard that.”

He smiled his handsome smile and pulled her close enough so he could rest his chin on her collarbone. “If I’d known it would be like this, I woulda fucked up our friendship a long time ago.”

She settled into his arms, already dreaming up the menu at her favorite breakfast place. “Me, too.”


End file.
